


金鱼

by Anpoe



Category: The Hummingbird Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anpoe/pseuds/Anpoe
Summary: 一条失眠的金鱼，和非常喜欢它的男人。
Relationships: Anton Zaleski/Vincent Zaleski





	金鱼

01  
所有人在他眼里都是吐泡泡的金鱼。  
文森特曾经听安东这么描述过世人，就在他说完他的山间小屋梦后面，紧跟着那番“我要离所有人都远一些，他们太愚蠢了。”的话。  
于是文森特问他，我也是其中一只金鱼吗？  
安东似乎皱着眉头纠结了一会，然后认真地看着文森特的眼睛说，你是我最喜欢的那一条。  
文森特无奈地摇摇头，他有时候觉得自己的堂哥是个天才，有时又觉得他傻极了，一个陌生人向他微笑一下，他就能呆呆地把手伸出去和对方握。  
文森特就觉得他得领着他，牵着他在纽约这个钢铁怪兽的肚子里谋生。  
所以当伊娃对安东说，你的文尼只是我帮你养的一条“安抚宠物”的时候，文森特没有在意。在他看来，安东更像是他的大狗狗，一直缩着脖子，把自己裹在一个宽大、毛绒绒的浴袍里，用柔软的语调询问他的意见。  
他一直把安东带在他身边，不是因为他需要安东，而是他觉得安东一定需要他。他一定要保护好他的堂哥才行，从那个刻薄的女人手里。  
但他失败了，失败地很彻底。  
第一次，第二次，那个女人蚕食他们的项目的同时也在蚕食他们间的感情。  
文森特在第一件事上已经输了，但他至少抓住了他哥哥。

他们从那位自称“上帝的仆人”的牛仔家里回来之后，文森特在床上一躺就是好几周。他们的位置似乎调换了，安东一直无微不至地照顾他，扶着他。深夜的时候文森特习惯于握住安东温暖的手，摩挲他指尖的老茧，他想象自己是多么的渺小，在安东手里安眠。当有一天他因为腹痛惊醒时，他的手冰凉如水，四周没有安东平静的呼吸声，而是被机器规律的杂音所取代。他忍受着腹痛从床上爬下来时，全然忘记了自己还是一个癌症病人，手上针管被拔出的痛觉比不上他心里的惊慌，当文森特在走廊尽头昏暗的光线里找到安东时，他才发现自己那一瞬间有多安心，前一秒有多绝望。  
他像溺水的孩子一样，安静而孤独地沉没。再也不是安东需要自己了，而是文尼需要安东，绝望地，焦急地渴望着他。  
意识到这一点让他感到不安。万一有一天安东再也不愿意照顾他了怎么办？安东有自己的家庭，孩子，而他只是一个失败的废物，像无底洞一般吞噬他们仅剩的财产。  
他小心翼翼地问安东怎么这么晚还没睡。  
“我起来上厕所，对不起。”安东如往常一般用温暖缓慢的语气回答他的问题，他短暂地看了文森特一眼，又转向窗外。  
“你看，文尼。”他指了指天上。“月亮和星星。今天似乎是半月。”  
他的堂哥总是那么富有情调，他能观察到细微的美，从蜂鸟的翅震中发现它拥有美丽的羽毛，愿意用手接住落下来的雪花，耐心地回答自己女儿天真的，没完没了的问题。  
于是文森特也不再想，他顺着他的视线看去，没有说话。  
“几个月前我还在研究月亮的潮汐能不能影响数据穿梭的速度，那时我从来没有这样看过月亮。”他好像在自言自语。“那些该死的小东西。”  
“我觉得这些很美。”  
“噢，当然。我是说分子，夜空当然……”  
“我知道，安东，我知道。”  
“该死……我究竟在干些什么，你一定很冷吧，对不起，我应该早点回去的，让你担心了。”他看起来有些语无伦次。  
文森特摇了摇头，他不知怎地平静下来，在安东的声音里。“我们可以再看一会，如果你想的话。”  
安东笨拙的点了点头，他把自己身上的那件浴袍取下来，披在文森特身上。  
文森特近乎贪婪地呼吸了一口属于安东的气息，他也不明白自己这番举动是为何。安东的一切都让他安心，这件浴袍上残留的温度，干净的洗衣粉味，和毛茸茸的内里。他有种落泪的冲动。  
“我手还是很冰。”  
下一秒文森特就感觉到自己的手被另一只温暖干燥的手握住了，那只手握的很用力，好像在尽全力把他的温度传递给文森特一般，一边慢慢的揉搓着。  
他们就这样在窗前看了很久，没有谁再说话。久到文森特摇摇晃晃地落在安东身上，他感到安东身体的热度环抱着他，直到他把他放进微凉的床里。  
他的手一直很暖和。

02  
文森特一直睡不着。  
只要他一闭眼，脑子里就全是水管的爆裂声和钻机凿开坚硬的岩石的声音。有时伊娃也会用她自以为高人一等的嗓音让文森特的失眠变本加厉。他经常没有缘由地感到不安，从短暂的浅眠中醒来时第一反应就是拿起手机看看马克有没有向他汇报最新进展，或者是不是又出了什么新事故。  
在他还没有失败前，他总是感觉身后有人在追着他，而现在却像是他踩上了上帝的跑步机，一直一直跑，直到他死了才是尽头。  
他抬起手，可以看到自己苍白的手上纤细凸起的血管，连着的输液管一直延伸到天花板上，文森特眨了眨眼。他有时候会感觉这些乱七八糟的管子是树的根，供给自己这棵垂死的树一些可怜的水分，有时候他又感觉那些管子在吸食他的一切，把他榨干。但毫无疑问地，它们把他钉死在这里，长久地注视着死寂的天花板。  
就像一只金鱼，文森特突然想到了安东那个奇怪的比喻。只要离了输液袋，他就会变的十分虚弱，文森特明白这不是安东的原意，但他还是因为自己的突发奇想而轻笑起来。  
如果是往常，只要文森特弄出一点动静，安东就会起来，走到他身边问他需要什么吗，而文森特只要看见安东平静的眼睛，就能安心地再次入睡了。  
可是安东已经很久没来看他了，17天，对于他少的可怜的明天来说，这段时间已经足够长了。他最后一次来时告诉过文森特，他最近会很忙，或许不能经常陪着他了。  
好吧，他记得自己这么说，当然得先解决好你生活中的问题，安东。  
他想装作轻松一点，但从安东的表情来看，他失败了。  
我…不是那个意思，只是这一段时间，好吗？  
安东的眼睛里好像盛了水。  
当然，他伸出手轻轻握住安东的，不用担心我，我会好好照顾自己，不会失眠。你专心做你的事，好吗？  
安东的眸子好像暗了暗，他点点头，用力回握住文森特的手。  
然后再也没回来。  
文森特感觉自己鼻子有点酸，他摇了摇头把自己从回忆里拽出来，又习惯性地想去看看手机。他不知道还有什么方式可以帮助他度过这慢慢长夜，他迷糊地翻看和之前合作伙伴的聊天记录，马克，奥菲利亚，他看的最久的还是和安东的。  
在黑与白的交界间，他终于进入了梦乡。  
叫醒他的是一位护工。  
“扎列斯基先生，有人来探望您了。”  
那句话一下让他清醒了，他挣扎着坐起来，向护工点点头，心里控制不住地喜悦——一定是安东。  
他的心随着高跟鞋踩进来的声音沉入了谷底，在所有人中，他最不希望的就是看见她。文森特也不知道具体是为什么，明明伊娃也要比她可恨地多，而文森特对她还有一种令人羞愧的愧疚，但最清晰的一个原因一定是如果只是她来了，那么安东一定出什么事了。  
“早上好，玛莎，安东没和你一起来吗？”他等不及玛莎开口了，他实在是太想念，太担心安东了。  
玛莎似乎有些讶异，“不，他没有，以后也不会了。”  
文森特没有漏掉她语气里对他的愤恨，等他的大脑消化这句话后，他发现自己几乎无法呼吸了。  
“这，你说的，什么叫以后也不会了？他这些天都去干什么了？”  
玛莎微微笑了一下，好像在居高临下地欣赏他的痛苦。“他真的什么都没有告诉你，不是吗？”  
文森特没有说话，他只是用那种难以置信的绝望的表情盯着她。于是玛莎叹了口气，在文森特床边坐下。  
“我们离婚了。我说的以后也不会了就是这个意思，我们以后不会一起来了。”  
文森特感觉自己终于浮出了水面，他尽力让自己的呼吸平静下来。  
“我不知道该说什么……对不起，玛莎。”  
她摇摇头。  
“当他被抓进监狱的时候，我问他为什么要做这一切，明明我们的生活一直都无忧无虑。他说，你知道他说什么吗？文尼？”  
文森特摇摇头。  
“因为文尼叫我去做，他这么说。”玛莎看向他的眼神突然带着恨意，但一瞬间又消失了。  
“我……”  
“不用觉得抱歉了。”她最后站起来，缓缓地和他说，看着他苍白的身体和连接着那一切的输液管，好像在说他已经得到了应有的报应一般。  
没等文森特再说话，她快步走出了房间。  
文森特颤抖着深呼吸了一口气，他用手捂住脸，想让自己在黑暗中无意识地下沉。  
他发现自己并没有多抱歉，反而松了一口气，安东原来是因为这个才那么久没来看我，原来我在他心中那么重要。他的心一半在雀跃着，一半在随着罪恶感下沉。

他今晚做了一个黑色的梦。  
梦中好像有人在黑暗中握住他的手，在他额头上留下一个吻。  
于是他抓住了那只准备抽离的手。  
“安东。”他的声音很平静，那个不速之客绝对不会是别人。  
“对不起…我吵醒你了吗？”  
“没有，我没睡着。”他撒谎了，可前17个日夜他睡着的时间屈指可数，或许这不是正确的时间，但他就是想让安东知道他很需要他。  
“那我在这陪你，你快睡吧。”安东安抚一般摸了摸他的头发，丝毫没有偷偷接近文森特被抓住的羞愧。  
“唔，但是你就没有什么想和我说的吗？”就算文森特再不想打破他们直接久违的温情，他还是忍不住问安东。  
“我和玛莎离婚了，那段时间我…心情不太好，也挺忙的，怕影响到你我就……对不起。”他低下头，像被训斥了的大狗。  
文森特心里就泛起一阵心疼。  
为什么是安东要向他道歉，明明该对不起的是他。他的病，他任性的提案让他们走到了这一步，在得知他们离婚之后文森特还感到一丝庆幸和雀跃。  
神使鬼差地，他抱住了安东，让那股微妙的感情在他心里发酵，膨胀，最后继续在这个拥抱中沉下去。  
“该道歉的是我，”他闷闷地说，“如果不是我，你的生活也不会变成现在这样，还要照顾一个拖油瓶——”  
“文尼，”安东没有让他继续说下去，他把文森特从那个拥抱里拉出来，认真地看着他，“你就是我生活的一部分，特别重要，现在是最重要的一部分了。我不是说过吗？你是我最喜欢的金鱼。”  
文森特露出了一个小小的微笑，安东的笑话成功了。他越过安东，向窗外望去，新月正悲切无力地用它的月光抚摸着大地，那点月光映不清楚安东的脸，但文森特可以看见他眼中真挚的光。  
“我怎么觉得是在嘲笑我呢。”他轻轻说，带着笑意。  
“这个世界上几乎所有人都愚蠢至极，可如果有你在身边，我就能忍受和他们说话，像他们一样生活。”安东开始慢慢拨弄他的输液管，和那根连有光电传感器的食指，这一切都彰显着文尼不能在陪在他身边了，至少很多时候都不能。  
“我想和你呆在一块。文尼，我在郊区买了一套房子，用存款，走五分钟就到了湖边，我们可以在那里钓鱼，打水漂，孩子们周末可以过来，干什么都行……”  
“你打算把我搬过去吗，连床带着这些机器。”文森特苦笑了一下。  
“我问了医生，她说你现阶段化疗的效果很好，或许再过几个星期，一两个月就可以出院了。我们一定能去的，总有一天，好吗？”  
文森特突然有点想哭，他使劲点了点头，有千言万语想说但怎么也说不出来，他从未有过如此的安心。困意突然袭来，他有预感自己要倒下，做一个黑色的梦，但在他醒来时一切都会是温暖又明亮的。  
在他陷入睡眠时，他听见安东说了最后一句话。  
“晚安，文尼。”

END


End file.
